Last Christmas
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: Last Christmas,I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special. Penguin/Ikari songfic based on Wham's Last Christmas


**Merry Christmas my wonderful readers! This year has been filled with so many great memories and stories that I will never forget. It was a time that I discovered my favorite shows, a time when I rekindled my love for fanfiction, and the time where my writing matured in a way that it never would have been able to had I not discovered FanFiction. I know my Ikarishipping lovers will hate me, but I just had to do a songfic of Last Christmas by Wham! because this is my absolute favorite Christmas song. I think most are about pointless Santa stuff, but this one is all about lost loves and if you look at the lyrics, then you would see how this song could be applied to Ikari. **I present you with your Christmas gift, one Ikari one-shot with a side of Penguinshipping just because I had this idea months ago but stupidly started it today. My gift also includes one chapter of Poke Reunion that I plan to finish in January finally and be done with it. This will most likely be posted on Christmas day, if I'm not too busy drooling over my Hunger Games books, but I'll try my very best. ****

**I aslo wanted to incorporate Penguinshipping in my writing for the first time. I have done Ikari, Pearl, but never Penguin, and Penguin is actually my second favorite shipping out of the Dawn shippings. So like I mentioned before, this fic was inspired by Last Christmas by Wham! I think the lyrics are emotion filled and the first time I heard this song, I instantly fell in love with it. Last Christmas is easily a Christmas classic so it's only natural that I had to write something. **

**I've run out of interesting words and stuff to say so... Merry Christmas all of you! Thanks for such a wonderful year and I hope next year will be just as great. Now enough of my insistent rambling and let's get on with the story!**

**Best holiday/season greetings,**

**~Deepika**

* * *

><p><em>"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."<em>

* * *

><p>The streets were practically empty as light powdery snow dusted the roads. Dim yet colorful lights shone through the night, bells from the nearby church ringing. A lone man walked down the empty roads and ducked his neck down into his long brown trench coat as the bitter icy winter winds attacked him and the innocent bare trees around him. It was nearly eight o'clock on Christmas eve, and the man had come all the way from another part of Sinnoh just to see the person he was so desperately trying to locate. It had been a while since he had talked to her, and he just needed to see her face once more, to fully acknowledge the truth of his feelings.<p>

As his eyes darted from house to house, he couldn't help but notice the brightly shining Christmas trees, the angels and stars up on top of the pointy evergreen trees creating a warm and inviting luminescent light, signifying one of the most glorified holidays of the year. Red, green, blue, and yellow lights were strategically placed outside of the tiny houses of Twinleaf Town, creating various patterns representing different mascots and recognizable characters. A bit of purple hair flew into his face and the man reluctantly brushed it aside with his hand after many failed attempts of blowing it out of his face. The winds immediately attacked his hands, their icy breaths enveloping him in a ball of freezing cold.

To be honest, the purple haired young man did not quite know why he was even here. He knew that the person he had come here to look for would not even want to see him. Although Dawn Hikari was a bubbly and all around friendly person, he had hurt her in the worst way possible. That had been a year ago, and he was determined to make it right. Contrary to popular belief, he, Paul Shinji, had unwillingly fallen in love with the young navy haired woman but when she had tried to pursue him, he had shot her down, afraid of putting his feelings out there, and afraid of hurting her. Even after all this time, Paul still could not get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Her presence still haunted him, the heartbroken look in her eyes driving him to the brinks of insanity. All he wanted to do was make it right again, for them, for _him_, to finally have a happily ever after.

After almost an hour of searching, Paul came across the house he was looking for. It had Dawn's name on the mailbox but there were shoes outside, signaling that an outsider was in her eyes and judging from the shoe size...it was most likely a man. That fact alone made Paul's blood boil just looking at it. He knocked on the door, his hands stuffed in his pocket, and the cold bitter winter wind biting at his skin. There was a long pause and Paul felt his cheeks turning frozen and his protected fingers feeling a bit of the cold from the small holes in his jacket. He frowned and started getting impatient. There was finally the faint patter of footsteps and Paul heard a woman giggle and finally the sound of a doorknob turning. His plum colored hair billowed in his face and he was flicking it out of his face when he came face to face with the bluenette beauty that had been on his mind for an hour. He was about to open his mouth when her voice cut across his.

"Paul? What on earth are you doing here?" Dawn asked and Paul flinched at her voice that was as cold as the wind that was currently cutting his red cheeks. Her cobalt eyes searched his, a faint sense of panic entering them. There was another set of footsteps, heavier than a grown up female, which ruled out Johanna, Dawn's mother. An orange tinted scarlet haired man appeared next to Dawn, his expression not the slightest bit inviting. His hand gripped Dawn's shoulder and she looked back to him, shuffling closer.

"Paul," he spat with a certain amount of hatred in his eyes. Paul undauntedly looked into the man's eyes and his frown turned into a smirk giving off an uninviting and arrogant feeling.

"Kenny," Paul replied evenly and Kenny nodded stiffly, still protecting his childhood best friend. Paul knew that they were extremely close, but he never thought that he would have to get past him to talk to Dawn. "I'm here to talk to Dawn," he said in a monotonous tone that chilled Dawn's heart. She hadn't heard his voice in a year and she had moved on, but she was ok now. He had broken her heart and she was broken at first but she was over it and was happy exploring other relationships. Kenny shook his head wildly and glared at the onyx eyed man.

"No way are you going to talk to Dee Dee. You lost that chance a year ago," Kenny snapped all while getting in front of his best friend. Dawn smiled lightly at Kenny, thankful for his protectiveness of her. But she had been putting off this conversation for a year now, and there was no other way out than to just get the unsavory talk out of the way.

"Kenny...," Dawn warned and said man turned around, a shocked expression on his face and his mouth open in protest. "I know you don't like it but I have to get it out of the way. This will just keep happening if I avoid it," Dawn reasoned and Kenny sighed heavily, stepping out of the way for Dawn. He never could say no to the beautiful bluenette. She gave a sad smile to her scarlet haired childhood friend and pulled on her jacket, gloves, scarf, hat, and boots. She was bundled up from head to toe but still managed to look like an absolute angel in Paul's opinion. Dawn nodded before closing the door and walking over to the porch railing in front of her house. She rested her forearms there and leaned forward as if in deep thought.

"Dawn," Paul began, paused, swallowed heavily, and then began once more. "I...I'm sorry about last year. I never meant for this to happen," Paul said and Dawn scoffed softly. Paul could see her eyes roll from his peripheral vision. His expression tightened and he was feeling himself begin to become irritated. "I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to brush you off like that. I was...I was scared. Scared out of my mind and I didn't know if I could maintain a relationship or if someone would want to keep or be in a relationship with me. I've never had someone special so I don't know the first thing about relationships. That's why I brushed you off, that's why I told you I didn't love you. But I love you Dawn, I really do," Paul pleaded, his onyx eyes defrosting of the eternal cold that resided in them and his guard down. Dawn turned around, a flame in her eyes and her expression wild with fury.

"I don't care! Of course I know how you are, you're a cold being but I thought that I could possibly be the one to change you! You could have told me how insecure you were feeling. _I wouldn't have cared_. I loved you Paul, and you just took advantage of that and you broke my heart and for that, I will never forgive you. They all told me how wrong I was to love someone like you, that you could never reciprocate love but I stuck up for you. I told them that they were wrong and that you weren't cruel enough to not let someone in. But I guess I was the fool, wasn't I? Once bitten, twice shy, I kept my distance but you still managed to catch my eye. Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. My heart Paul, _my heart_. But you gave it away, threw it away like it was trash,"

"I have it with me though, I found it and I'm not letting it go," Paul said, and he stepped closer to her and grabbed her biceps. Dawn opened her mouth to ask what the hell he was doing but his lips simply crashed into hers. Her arms tightened and when Paul opened his eyes, he saw that hers were open as well as she squirmed out of his lip lock. His eyes were filled with hurt but she ignored it, an apologetic expression taking over her face. "Dawn..." Paul muttered but Dawn cringed away from him like he was a monster, though he probably was to her.

"I'm sorry Paul. But I've moved on, and I don't plan on coming back. I've found someone else and it sucks that we can never explore what could have been. But I've learned from my mistakes and I know to never trust you ever again. You'll find someone special one day, but that someone will not be me. Now if you'll excuse me," Dawn said, her eyes blazing and her hands bunching up into fists. She walked past Paul, clapping his shoulder and opened the door just to close it on his face.

Paul was left with a shocked expression on his face and could only just watch as Dawn disappeared from his life for the last time. There was no more going back to her. Paul felt the urge to beat up this man that had won her heart and he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets once more as he trudged down the porch steps. There was a window that gave an excellent display of the Berlin household Christmas tree and Paul paused to turn around and examine it, only to find his eyes intruding on the lip lock between Kenny and Dawn. His mouth hung wide open and he watched as Dawn pulled away slowly and looked into Kenny's eyes, her regular glow shining as bright as the star on top of the tree. The mauve haired man simply scoffed and walked away, wondering why he had ever wasted his time on seeing Troublesome and how worthless she was, his figure fading into the clumps of snow that fell from the sky.


End file.
